


Astoria's Surprise

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Oral Sex, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: What — who — is hiding under Draco's desk?





	Astoria's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: "Draco/Astoria, 'Astoria can't get enough of her dark boyfriend, but lately he's been distracted. Astoria comes up with a sexy plan to catch his attention.'"

The touch of a hand on his thigh startles him, and his quill slips, leaving a jagged line of ink across the parchment he’s reading.  
  
“Bloody hell!” Annoyed, Draco pushes back his chair to see what’s under the desk; if it’s a house-elf hiding from his father again, he's going to order it to iron its fingers _and_ toes.  
  
But for once in his life, words fail him, and Draco can only sputter incoherently. “Astoria! What — why —”  
  
His girlfriend is crouched under the mahogany desk, wearing the shortest skirt he's ever seen and his old school tie — and that's _all_ she’s wearing. The silver and green silk tie hangs between her small, round breasts, drawing his eyes down to the matching green plaid skirt bunched up high on her slim thighs.  
  
Draco’s pants are suddenly far too tight, and he shifts uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
“Do you like your surprise?”  
  
“I — yes,” he finally manages to say.  
  
She crawls forward so she can place her hand on his leg again, and says, “You’ve been very distracted lately Draco; I thought you could use some ... relief.”  
  
Astoria’s hand slinks up his thigh, creeping to the zipper of his fly. When she brushes against the bulge in his pants he groans softly, and she purrs, “You want this, don’t you, Draco?”  
  
Draco starts to nod — he _has_ been very busy for the past few weeks — but they’re in the library, where anyone could walk in at any moment. Astoria, sensing his hesitation, leans forward and wraps her other arm around his leg, pressing her bare chest to him. Draco can feel her stiff nipples through the cloth of his pants, and suddenly wants to touch his girlfriend, to fondle her breasts, to pinch those hard nubs until she’s writhing in his hands. “Astoria,” he gasps, leaning back in his chair, reluctance forgotten.  
  
“Oh yes, I knew you’d like this,” she remarks, as her nimble fingers reach into Draco’s trousers and fold snugly around his half-erect cock. Astoria caresses him within the confines of his clothing, and satisfaction curves her lips as he grows harder in her hand.  
  
“So, Draco,” she says conversationally, while continuing to rub her fingers against him, “Are you going to ignore me again?”  
  
Draco looks at his girlfriend, and she can see his grey eyes are hazy with arousal. “What? Er — no,” he drawls, but his words come out as a hoarse moan. Astoria grins wickedly and works her hand a little faster.  
  
When she finally frees his cock from its cloth prison, Draco breathes a sigh of relief; but his girlfriend isn’t done teasing him. He watches, entranced, as Astoria delicately gathers pre-come from the head of his member with her thumb and tastes it. Another groan escapes him; Draco wants nothing more than to have her mouth on him, sucking on his length like she’s sucking on her thumb.  
  
Astoria flashes one last naughty smile; then opens her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
